


Long Distance

by Whiskey_cokenfanfic23



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, chris evans rpf - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 03:31:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17276294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23/pseuds/Whiskey_cokenfanfic23
Summary: The Reader is a famous singer and Chris is, well, Chris. Their relationship comes into question due to busy schedules.





	Long Distance

The silent treatment. You couldn’t believe he was actually giving you the silent treatment. How utterly childish. Yeah, you had been busy with work, so was he. It didn't really give him the right to behave like this. You and Chris both knew what you were getting into when you started dating each other. You knew he was always going here, there and everywhere to film movies or do press tours. And he knew you were going from country to country, touring and doing shows since your new album came out. You both had figured that the other would understand why your lives were hectic. 

When you had started dating Chris, he seemed happy that he found someone who understood his busy schedule.  He had told you that he was tired of other women complaining about him never being around; they knew he was an actor and always busy, but nevertheless, they complained. 

You had expressed the same sentiment, telling him you had given up on dating after you had found your then boyfriend with another woman in a jacuzzi, the both of them a little too close for your comfort. You had invited him on tour with you, because he had whined about you never being around and that was how he had decided to repay you. When you had confronted him, he told you that he only did it because he was tired of you not being around. He claimed he had needed some comfort and since you weren’t available (because you were doing an interview) he found him someone else. You hadn’t yelled or made a scene, but you did leave him stranded in that country. Let him find his own way home.

Now here you were in almost the same situation. Minus the other woman of course. Chris wasn’t a cheater but he was being selfish. 

“It’s just that I never see you.”

“You do see me. You knew this was how it was gonna be, Chris!”

“I thought we’d see each other some of the time.”

“And we do!”

“Not as often as I would like. You’re always gone.” You had open your mouth to reply, but he beat you to it. “I know I am too. But I don’t know, I just wish I could see you more.”

You were frustrated. Yeah you’d love to see him more too. You loved him, but your schedules weren’t going to match up all the time.

You had gotten lucky at first. You were touring in Germany the same week he had been filming there and you got a chance to hang out together. He was even able to come to one of your shows. After Germany you two missed a week, but were able to meet up again in London for two weeks and then in Atlanta when you got back into the states. Your latest tour being over, you got to spend a blissful month with him. He was busy most days but he spent as much time with you as possible.

After a year, that came to an end. You had been spending a lot of time in the studio, working on your new album. That meant you weren’t around a lot. When he was near New York, he’d pop by and hang out with you there. Once the album dropped, however, your time wasn’t free as much anymore. You were off shooting music videos for your latest single and doing interviews and soon you were going to start touring again; and this time your schedules weren’t going to be matching up like last time.

“I thought you would understand this!” You said to him. “I thought we’d figure out a way to make this work.”

“I did too, until I saw that I wouldn’t be seeing you for what?” He looked down at your tour schedule “Almost five months!”

“Chris, what do you want me to do? Not go on tour?” 

He shrugged but was silent, and that said everything. He didn’t want you on tour. Now he was being selfish.

“You… you can’t be serious?” You said in disbelief. “You want me to give up on my career and just stay here waiting on you?”

“No. No I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t have to. I can tell that’s what you want.”

“You can’t tell me what I want!”

You rolled your eyes, “I’m not telling you what you want. I’m just… making an observation.”

“Yeah well, it’s wrong.”

“Whatever.” You muttered under your breath. Out loud you said “It’s not like you’re always here either. I mean, I could be like you and want you to stop doing so many movies But I’m not. I know how much acting means to you, I just wish you realized that singing means as much to me.”

“I do!”

“Then maybe you should act like it. You’re being really selfish!”

That’s what had done it. Once you had called him selfish, he’d gotten this look on his face. A mixture of anger and disappointment. He walked out of the room and now he wasn’t speaking to you. That had been a few days ago. You had figured he would get over it, but that didn’t seem to be happening, not anytime soon.

You were angry too but this behavior was too much. You were both due to leave soon, him for California to start on a new movie and you for Chicago to start the first leg of your tour. You didn’t want to leave like this, angry at each other. You knew there was a way to solve this, to work out the whole schedule thing, Honestly, you hated fighting, but first you had to get him to talk to you.

He had left earlier to go run some errands. You had gotten an idea while he was gone. You had cooked his favorite meal and it was sitting on the table when he walked in later. 

He stopped and looked at you, an eyebrow raised in question.

“Look, I don't like fighting with you. We both know how difficult things are for us, so let's try to fix this before we leave.”

You gestured at the table, your peace offering. He sat down and you both began to eat.

It was quiet for a while and, but he soon broke the silence. 

“You're right. We shouldn't fight. I knew what we were getting into when we started dating.”

You nodded. 

“I was being selfish.” He said. “I know you aren't going to give up your career. And it was wrong for me to even think it. I'm sorry.”

“So are we good?” You asked.

“We're good.” 

You smiled and relaxed for the first time in days.

“Well, since we're both have to leave in a few hours, how about we make the most of the time we have left together.” you suggested.

“What do you have in mind?”

You got up and went over to him, and settled in his lap.

“I see,” was all he said before his lips were on yours, and his hands were sliding up your neck and in your hair.

He pushed back the chair and lifted you onto the table, pushing his plate out of the way and knocking over his glass. Then sitting back down in his chair he told you to lean back. You did so, then  spread your legs. He smiled, you hadn’t worn any panties that night. He took in the sight of your dripping wet core and with one glance at you, dived right in. 

He licked around your clit, teasing you, until you moaned out his name. Hearing you, he slid one of his fingers inside you while latching onto your clit with his mouth, sucking on it. The feel of his mouth and finger inside you pushed you closer to the edge. When he inserted another finger, you lifted one leg and threw it over his shoulder, letting him go deeper with his fingers. You cried out when he hit your g-spot and soon after you came for the first time that night.

He stood up and slid his pants down, watching you come down from the high your orgasm gave you. You moved to sit up and watch him as he pumped his dick few times before lining it up with your entrance. It had been days since you felt him inside of you and you needed this as much if not more than he did.

You both let out a contented sigh when he slid inside you. You wrapped your legs around him pulling him closer and pushing him in as deep as he could go. You ran your hand up his stomach and chest, feeling him, then wrapping your arms around his neck, your fingers playing in his hair. You two stayed like that for a second, face to face and looking into each other eyes. 

“Love you.”

“Love you, too.”

When he started to move in and out of you, you closed your eyes and threw back your head,moning in pleasure. He leaned forward and kissed you on your neck, and then whispered in your ear how much he missed this, how much he loved being inside you, and how good you felt.

He wrapped his arms around you and lifting you off the table he settled back in his chair. Without hesitation you began moving up and down on him. Your arms back around his neck, his hands on your hips helping you move on top of him. You gripped his shoulders to give yourself more leverage. 

He slid one hand up your back to your neck and into your hair, pulling you forward to kiss you, his tongue darting in your mouth. You stopped moving, savoring the taste of him on your lips. Breaking the kiss, you began moving again, faster this time. With him this deep inside you, you could feel the head of his dick hitting your g-spot, bringing you closer to another orgasm.

He slid his arms around your back, pulling you in closer.

“Let go, Y/N, I know you’re close. I wanna feel you come around me.”

With those words you fell over the edge, another orgasm washing over you causing your legs to tremble. Feeling your walls clenching around him, caused him to come right behind you, spilling into you.

You both sat like that for a while, panting and looking into each other’s eyes. You spoke first.

“I’m gonna miss you, Chris. But I know we can work this out. We can move around some dates or something.”

“We’ll fix it. I don’t want to lose you, Y/N.”

“I don’t want to lose you either.”

\-----------------

A few weeks later, while you were on tour in Atlanta, there was knock on you dressing room door. You were getting ready to go on stage and in two days you were headed overseas. You opened the door and were greeted by the largest bouquet of roses you had ever seen. 

“Ummm, hello?”

The flowers shifted and there stood Chris, beaming at you. You let out a squeal of delight. 

“Baby!! I’m so glad to see you!!”

“I had a few hours so I decided to drop by and see if I could catch you before you went on.”

“Thanks, sweetie! And wow at these flowers. How many florists did you hit up?”

“I don’t think there are any left in the city.”

You laughed. 

“Five minutes, Miss Y/N.” Someone called to you.

“Okay.” You called back you turned back to Chris. “Well, here I go.”

“I’ll be here cheering you on and eating your food. You have a better spread than we get.”

You laughed again, and Chris pulled you in for a kiss. “Break a leg, sweetheart.”

When you walked to the stage, you looked back and saw Chris standing there. He smiled and gave you the thumbs up.

You smiled back. 


End file.
